The Rising Storm:Chapter 1
1 Percy Percy wasn't planning for Rachel Elizabeth Dare to show up that day.But she did anyway. It had been 5 years since the battle against Gaea,and Percy had thought things would actually be NORMAL for a change.But they weren't.It had started out that way,but of course some monster had to go mess that up. It had started right after college graduation.Annabeth had been walking down the streets of New Rome when Percy stopped her on the road and asked her. For a few seconds she hesitated and he worried that she would say no.“Seaweed Brain,"she had said,rolling her eyes.He had assumed that meant no.He must have looked crestfallen because she laughed.“Yes,of course,Percy,"she said,trying to catch her breath. “You're mean,you know that?You shouldn't mess with people like that!"He had said angrily,but really all he could think about was the fact that she had said yes. They had decided it should be at Camp Half-Blood,if Chiron and Dionysus would allow it.They did. News spread like wildfire that a wedding was to be held at Camp.Kids began arranging decorations.Satyrs ordered food.There were more than a few arguments over how the decor should look.Some kids thought the wedding should be decorated in owls.Others said the ocean. Finally Annabeth silenced them all with the idea to draw waves around the owl on the banner.This settled it.The Apollo kids set up columns down an aisle and tied streamers to arrows,which they fired across,creating a roof of colorful streamers and ribbons.A makeshift stage was set up and benches were placed all around. Even Clarisse was helping out,which surprised Percy.She organized the guest list. The Aphrodite cabin was endlessly forcing Annabeth to try on endless amounts of dresses,none of which they would let Percy see.“It's bad luck!" Piper rolled her eyes every time this was said,which Percy found funny. Finally,after what seemed like months of preparation,the day was there.Everyone was sitting in the benches,and Percy recognized several faces from Camp Jupiter.Jason was there,and Frank,and sitting way in back was Reyna.Dakota from the Fifth Cohort was with a group of kids who had gone to the university in New Rome with Percy and Annabeth. Percy had never seen the camp so formal.Even though most of them were wearing Camp shirts and blue jeans,it seemed like the Camp so being so fancy.Satyrs and decorated the dining tables with boquets of wildflowers,and hung ivy over the columns that lined the aisle.The streamers and ribbons overhead were a mixture of gold and silver and yellow that waved in the breeze.And Annabeth... Her dress was solid white except for golden flowers at the hem of the skirt.Her hair was braided back,with wildflowers crowning her. Perfect.There was no other way to describe her. Of course,nothing at Camp is normal.Most normal weddings don't have pegasi flying overhead.Percy heard dimly a familiar voice.“Can we get donuts,Boss?" Percy silently told Blackjack,I'll get you donuts later.And don't call me Boss! The pegasi turned and,single file,walked through the archway of ribbons and streamers.Each horse dropped small metal balls that resembled grenades.As they hit the ground,it exploded,showering the archway in flower petals.Each horse took off into the sky at the end of the tunnel,and flew into the air,circling the stage.Percy saw one horse disapear over the edge of the Athena cabin.Annabeth stood from the back and went over to the horse. Everyone was watching as Annabeth rode around the side of the Athena cabin on a solid black pegasus,his wings spread wide as if to take flight.He folded them as he entered the arch way,and Annabeth rode through the tunnel of flower petals. Blackjack stopped at the end of the tunnel,then took off and joined the other pegasi as Annabeth dismounted.Her storm gray eyes sparkled in excitement,and a silver owl necklace was the perfect finish. The rest of the day was a blur,but it was the happiest day Percy could ever imagine.At least,it was,till an unannounced guest showed up,just after the ceremony. Rachel Elizabeth Dare ran down Half-Blood Hill,eyes wide.Her jacket was torn to shred and her hair was a disaster.Clarisse,keeper of the almighty guest list,tried to stop her,but Rachel ignored her and pushed past the daughter of Ares,something most people wouldn't even dare do. Rachel had been invited to the wedding,but she had said she was busy.After the war with Gaea and the Giants,her gift of prophecy had mysteriously disappeared.She and Ella the harpy were trying to resconstruct the Syllibine Books at Camp Jupiter.Since she declined,she had not been added to the guest list.No one expected her to be their.But here she was,breathing hard like she had just run a marathon. “I need...to see Chiron."She panted.“''Now.''" Chiron had been in the Big House for most of the wedding,but he had come out a few minutes earlier to congradulate Percy and Annabeth,then start the feast.Now he walked towards her.She said something Percy couldn't hear,then they went into the big house.Mr. D followed them. Murmurings started in the audience,wondering what Rachel had to say that was so important as to interupt this special day.Annabeth looked frustrated,as if this interruption was the most horrible thing in the world. Percy sighed.Everything had been perfect,and now Rachel would probably say something that would ruin it all.What,that was the question. After a while,Chiron called a meeting between the head counselors from all the cabins.Unfortunately,that included Percy and Annabeth. When Percy walked into the room,the expression on Rachel's face made him shiver.It was angry,concerned,frustrated,and scarred.No,not scarred...terrified. Chapter List Next Chapter Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:The Rising Storm